Legion
}}Legion is a 2010 American apocalyptic supernatural horror film directed by Scott Stewart and co-written by Stewart and Peter Schink. The cast includes Paul Bettany, Lucas Black, Tyrese Gibson, Adrianne Palicki, Kate Walsh, and Dennis Quaid. Plot An Archangel named Michael falls to Earth in Los Angeles and cuts off his own wings. He steals a police car after a policeman is killed by another officer who is possessed. He travels towards the Paradise Falls Diner, near the edge of the Mojave Desert. Meanwhile, Kyle, a single father driving to Los Angeles, stops at the diner. He meets the owner, Bob Hanson; Bob's son, Jeep; Percy, the short-order cook; Charlie, a pregnant waitress; Howard and Sandra Anderson, a married couple; and Audrey, their rebellious teenage daughter. The elderly Gladys enters the diner and begins taunting the diner's patrons. When Howard confronts her, she rips his throat open with her teeth before screeching that they are all going to die, and climbs up the ceiling. Kyle shoots her before she can kill Jeep. Percy, Kyle, Sandra, Audrey and Charlie try to get Howard to the hospital, but they are forced to turn back after passing through an apocalyptic swarm of flies. Michael arrives and arms the patrons as the entire sky turns black. Hundreds of cars approach, filled with possessed people who begin to attack the diner. Michael leads the patrons in the fight, but Howard is dragged away. Later, Michael explains that God has lost faith in mankind and has sent his angels to destroy the human race. He also reveals that Charlie's baby must stay alive, as it is destined to be the savior of mankind; Michael disobeyed God's order to kill Charlie's baby, as he still has faith in humanity. The next morning, Sandra discovers Howard crucified behind the restaurant and covered with huge boils. She tries to rescue him, but he violently explodes into acid. Percy dies shielding Sandra from the blast. Sandra is driven insane and must be restrained. Meanwhile, the remaining survivors hear a radio transmission that reveals there are other pockets of resistance. One such refuge is nearby, but Michael advises them not to go, since they would be too vulnerable on the move. That night, a second wave of possessed people attack. Kyle is lured into a trap and killed while Charlie goes into labor. Audrey and Michael help to deliver the baby as trumpets sound, signaling the approach of the Archangel Gabriel. In a panic, Sandra breaks her restraints and tries to give the baby to the possessed, but she is executed by Michael. Moments later, Gabriel enters the diner and fatally wounds Bob. Michael urges the group to escape and tells Jeep to "find the prophets, learn to read the instructions". The hordes of possessed humans are unable to approach Charlie's baby; Jeep, Audrey, Charlie, and the baby go to Michael's cruiser. Gabriel and Michael fight to a standstill before Gabriel stabs Michael through the chest with his morning star. Michael dies and his body disappears. Dying, Bob uses his lighter, which is engraved with "hope," to ignite the diner's gas main and blow up the diner, incinerating himself and the remaining possessed. Jeep's body is covered in the same mysterious drawings seen on Michael's body; Jeep concludes that the tattoos are his instructions. Gabriel appears and flies onto the fleeing car. Audrey jumps on him and yells at Jeep to slam on the brakes, sending her and Gabriel through the front windshield, as the car crashes, and buying Jeep and Charlie time to get away, but in the process Audrey is killed. Eventually Gabriel corners them in the nearby mountains and is about to kill them when Michael descends from Heaven, an Archangel again. Michael tells Gabriel that Gabriel gave God what He asked for, but Michael gave Him what He needed, giving humanity another chance; Michael says this was God's plan to test his angels and that Gabriel failed Him. Ashamed, Gabriel leaves. Michael explains to Jeep that he is the child's true protector and that they will see Michael again, before flying away. Charlie and Jeep reach the top of the mountain and see a small town in the valley below. Sometime later, Charlie, Jeep, and the baby drive away in a Jeep Wagoneer. The shot widens to show that the back of the SUV is full of weapons. Cast * Paul Bettany as Michael, a fallen archangel and leader of the human survivors. * Dennis Quaid as Bob Hanson, the diner's atheist owner. * Lucas Black as Jeep Hanson, Bob's son, who works as a mechanic. He's in love with Charlie. * Adrianne Palicki as Charlie, a downtrodden, pregnant waitress whose baby is humanity's savior. * Tyrese Gibson as Kyle Williams, a divorced man heading to L.A. to battle over custody of his son. * Charles S. Dutton as Percy Walker, the diner's religious short order cook. He lost a hand serving as a soldier. * Jon Tenney as Howard Anderson, Sandra's husband and Audrey's father. * Kate Walsh as Sandra Anderson, Howard's wife and Audrey's mother. * Willa Holland as Audrey Anderson, Howard and Sandra's daughter. * Kevin Durand as Gabriel, leader of the angel army sent against humanity. * Doug Jones as Ice Cream Man. * Jeanette Miller as Gladys, the possessed old woman who's the first to attack the diner. Production Principal photography took place in New Mexico in the spring of 2008. External links * * Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2010 films Category:Supernatural films Category:Apocalyptic and Post-Apocalyptic films Category:American films Category:5.2 rating